Many individuals suffer from a condition known as flexor spasticity which prevents the normal extension of the fingers or thumb. Often caused by a stroke, muscular damage, brain damage, nerve damage or degeneration, a person or individual afflicted with flexor spasticity may have difficulty relaxing the muscles that close the hand and contracting the extensor muscles of the digits and thumb, and as a result, the individual may not be able to fully open his or her hand, and may have difficulty grasping and releasing an object.
The majority of dynamic extension splints on the market are designed to be used for post-surgical treatment to provide a slow progressive stretch to the flexor tendons, muscles, or other soft tissues as post-surgical treatment. These existing dynamic extension splints contain high profile outriggers and typically use rubber bands, straps, or exposed springs to provide the dynamic extension. These rubber bands frequently break and need replacement. Additionally, the majority of dynamic extension splints are bulky and are not intended for functional, everyday use. Dynamic extension splints are frequently custom made in the clinic, but some may be purchased through hand rehabilitation and durable medical equipment (DME) catalogues, such as the Saeboflex® dynamic finger and thumb extensor splint. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the state of the art to provide a functional, low-profile, dynamic extension splint for biasing an individual's fingers in an open position to permit the individual to grasp an object and engage in related everyday activities.